custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Skorr
Skorr is an exiled Zeverek and a legendary bounty hunter. Biography Early life Hailing from the island Mevock, Skorr was originally a soldier serving in the Zeverek military. When war was declared between the Zeverek and the Forgern, Skorr fought on the front lines of the conflict for many decades. When the Xevthian Empire invaded Mevock, forcing the Zeverek to enter a temporary truce with the Forgern to fight off the invaders, though they were gradually forced back to the northernmost parts of the islands. Whilst on a scavenging mission in the Mevock wastes, Skorr was captured and forced to serve onboard the warship of the Xevthian ruler Alxor after he conquered the island. After the Xevthian docked his vessel on the island of Xia, Skorr sought out a Vortixx named Roodaka, who had earlier attempted position herself within Alxor's good graces. He proposed an alliance with her, revealing his plan to assassinate Alxor. Roodaka agreed soon after. This plan ultimately did not come to fruition, and when the Empire eventually fell, Skorr returned to Mevock, becoming a soldier again when the truce between the Zeverek and the Forgern broke down. Skorr would remain a faithful solider for much of the war until his loyalties were purchased by the Forgern roughly 120,000 years ago, who convinced him to sell Zeverek secrets to them. This proved a lucrative enterprise until Skorr was finally caught stealing battle plans by Curatio, who reported him to his superiors. Skorr did not resist his subsequent interrogation, opting to willingly share all the intelligence he had gathered on the Forgern during his employment. Rather than execute him, the archduke rewarded Skorr for his compliance by banishing him from Mevock for his treachery. Exile Banished from his homeland, Skorr then traveled to the seedy island of Stelt, and quickly became embroiled in its criminal culture. In order to survive the island's harsh conditions, Skorr joined several smalltime gangs during his first year on Stelt, which sharpened his fighting skills. Rather than stick with a single group, Skorr chose to betray his gang whenever another one began to rise in strength, causing his list of enemies to grow substantially. Eventually, in order to avoid the wrath of the various gangs he had betrayed, Skorr joined one of Stelt's most powerful ruling clans as a low-ranking enforcer. At one point, Skorr was represented by Nelvik, a criminal defense attorney hired by Skorr's bosses to acquit him of charges he was clearly guilty of. Although Nelvik succeeded, the two did not get along. Although Skorr found his work was easy, he was ultimately found himself bored by the criminal politics of Stelt. Subsequently, he chose to leave the clan to become a professional bounty hunter at roughly the same time the Dark Hunters was formed. In order to prove his worth, Skorr decided to take up some of the most challenging and seemingly impossible bounties available. Although it required all his skills and knowledge to do so, Skorr succeeded in claiming some of these bounties, which he used to boost his reputation among the various crime lords of Stelt. Though he originally found work in various private armies, Skorr found he functioned better on his own or in very small groups, resulting in him striking out as an independent contractor. Bounty Hunter Even in the early days of his career, Skorr proved to be an efficient mercenary, with his talents allowing him to compete with some of the business' more experienced bounty hunters. Eventually, he was offered a spot amongst the ranks of the newly-formed Dark Hunters by the Shadowed One, who wished to reduce the competition posed to his group. When Skorr refused the offer, the Shadowed One sent one of his operatives to kill him, although they have, as of yet, been unsuccessful in eliminating him. On a mission to the Tren Krom Peninsula, long before the Great Cataclysm, Skorr had a clash of some kind with Makuta Gorast, which resulted in Skorr having to spend the next two months recovering from his injuries. The dispute had arisen over Skorr hunting in Gorast's territory without her permission, which then escalated into a fight. Around 75,000 years ago, Skorr was hired to collect a debt owed to a Steltian crime boss by a Matoran crafter. After locating the crafter on a small island to the west of the Southern Continent, Skorr was brought into conflict with a Toa of Iron named Feex, the island's lone guardian and protector. Though he was turned back, Skorr managed to steal the Toa's sword as a battle trophy. As Skorr's bounty hunting operation expanded, he established his main base in an abandoned stronghold on the Tren Krom Peninsula called Valmai's Keep. Skorr chose the fortress as his hideout after hearing of the local myths surrounding the place. In addition, Skorr was granted permanent residency at the inn known as The Tahtorak's Talon, using an apartment there as a hideout from time-to-time. As the years went on, Skorr hired himself out to anyone who could afford his services, usually taking on all manner of jobs, but prided himself the most for accepting otherwise untouchable contracts. Since the immorality of their assignments did not deter him, Skorr also regularly came under the employ of a number of especially shadowy crime organizations. Several times during his career, Skorr found himself in the service of the Ectosian crime lord known as Kalzaan, who would become a regular employer of his. Though he continually made a substantial fortune from their bounties, Skorr chose not to involve himself with organized crime. Over time, Skorr gained recognition as a proficient Toa killer, and was hired multiple times to deal with them. However, his work also earned him many powerful enemies, such as the Shadow Syndicate, who posted a huge bounty on his head that amounted to 700,000 Matoran widgets. Over time, he built up a reputation as one of the best (and highest paid) freelance bounty hunters in the universe. However, in a business dominated by the Dark Hunters, the Zeverek gunslinger occasionally found it difficult maintaining his reputation. Despite this, Skorr still managed to carve out a place for himself and become a household name, which would keep him in the big leagues of his trade for many centuries. Perhaps the greatest testament to Skorr's success was when, in certain regions, his name was integrated into Matoran shorthand, with the name "Skorr" becoming Matoran slang for "selfish", in reference to Skorr's notorious greed. As time progressed, Skorr would nurture a number of rivalries with other mercenaries, the most famous of which being with Raduke and Krulex. In addition to this, he also developed a strong rivalry with Lethal, the leader of the Shadow Syndicate. This rivalry only intensified when Skorr purposely stole a string of bounties from Lethal just to infuriate him. Another famous grudge of Skorr's was between himself and Thode. Their particular rivalry had emerged when Skorr was contracted to assassinate the Toa turned bounty hunter, though this mission eventually proved too tiresome to follow through on. As he continued to form connections through the criminal networks of the universe, Skorr began hiring the information broker Jekart as his main informant, using his intelligence to aid him in a number of missions. He would also employ the Av-Matoran crafter Invex as his weapons designer and blacksmith as well as the Skakdi thug Arzok as extra muscle on his missions. Occasionally, he would hire these three to aid him on his missions as a sort of team. On a trip to Xia, Skorr purchased a prototype aerial vehicle known as the Kualsi X3 from the Vortixx for a very hefty price. After purchasing it, he had Invex modify and upgrade it to improve its function and performance. He would then go on to use this vehicle as his primary form of transportation whenever his wing blades failed. Eventually, his work recaptured the notice of the Shadowed One, who again tried to recruit Skorr into the Dark Hunters, but to no avail. Having earned the Shadowed One's wrath for a second time, Skorr became the target for several assassination attempts by the Dark Hunters, yet unexpectedly managed to survive them and continue his career. Over time, Skorr's persistent survival grew tiresome for the Shadowed One, and he ultimately decided to spare the Zeverek and redirect both his attention and his operatives towards more important matters. Roughly 1,300 years ago, Skorr was visiting Stelt when he was contracted by one of the ruling clans to eliminate a particularly troublesome slave dealer, who had long since fallen in debt. Tracking him down during the night, Skorr hastily eliminated the Steltian's bodyguards before quickly disposing of the slave dealer himself. After collecting his fee, Skorr returned to his residence in the Tahtorak's Talon, where Jekart informed him of a message delivered to him by agents of the Brotherhood of Makuta. ]] Instructed to meet with Makuta Dredzek, Skorr journeyed to the shoreline of the Destral, where he met with the Makuta face to face. After a brief exchange, Skorr was informed that his mission was to execute Toa Arrea, a former bodyguard from within Dredzek's Toa Hagah team. After being informed of her location on the Southern Continent, Skorr accepted Dredzek's mission, and teleported away to complete his assignment. Little is known of Skorr's activities during his mission, though it is known he managed to track Arrea down and succeed in killing her, returning to Dredzek with her Kanohi mask as evidence of his victory. Due to Arrea's elite status as a Toa Hagah, she quickly became recognized as Skorr's most notable kill. The Zeverek also kept the Toa's Tidal Warblade as a a reminder of his success. On another assignment, Skorr was hired by Aretha, the head of a group Vortixx manufacturers, to kill a Ta-Matoran client who had fallen in debt. After a short hunt, Skorr located the rogue Matoran and eliminated him, though Aretha and her fellow weapon designers were so impressed with the outcome of his mission, that they hired him again to execute many more of their reluctant payers, all of whom were successfully dealt with by the Zeverek, earning him a discount on all Vortixx weapons on Xia. Maze of Shadows When Makuta Teridax caused Mata Nui to fall into a coma, Skorr's career began to spiral into a free fall because of the chaos caused by the Great Cataclysm, which resulted in most of his clients refusing to contract him until they could recover and readjust. In addition, he also began to fall into severe debt due to several misplaced bets. Despite his desperation, Skorr still managed to maintain the services of a few of his allies, namely Arzok and Invex. Whilst resting in Valmai's Keep, Skorr was forcefully visited by Makuta Gorast, who quickly disposed of Invex and Arzok and confronted the Zeverek himself. It was then revealed that she had come to make a deal with him, with the Makuta explaining that the Brotherhood wanted him to recover a powerful artifact from the Maze of Shadows in Metru Nui. Whilst he initially refused to accept the offer, Skorr finally agreed to once Gorast challenged his reputation. The Zeverek then enlisted Arzok and Invex for his job, and left to gather information whilst the others left for Metru Nui. Traveling to Stelt, Skorr forced his way into the Tahtorak's Talon, where he payed Jekart for information on his destination and received a compass that would help him navigate through it. After being warned of the risks of his job, Skorr retrieved the Kualsi X3 and departed for Metru Nui. After passing through the Great Barrier, Makuta Teridax used his telepathic powers to assume control of Skorr's body, using his mind control powers to try and force the Zeverek to break him free. When that failed, Skorr was disabled by a Visorak squad, and then taken to the Coliseum. Upon arriving, he was escorted to Roodaka's quarters, where he found both Invex and Arzok being held captive. After releasing them, Skorr was given the details of his job by Roodaka, though later attempted to raise his price. After reaching a neutral ground, Skorr accepted the job. Skorr and his allies then returned to the Great Barrier to access the Maze, where they found an old tunnel that led to an entrance. Once Invex established lighting in the area, the trio reluctantly set off for the Maze's entrance. Despite their uneasiness, Skorr and his associates pushed on through and entered the Maze. As they traveled deeper into the Maze, the trio were attacked by a unique Nui-Kopen/Lohrak hybrid and were eventually able to overcome it and kill the beast. After deducing the origins of the Rahi and speculating on its purpose in the Maze, the group pressed onwards. Later career Sometime afterwards, Skorr was hired by the Brotherhood to steal a Kanohi Olmak belonging to a mysterious faction. Skorr succeeded in stealing the mask, and was rewarded greatly for his services. Unknown to Skorr, the faction he stole the Olmak from was in fact the Order of Mata Nui, who would employ him several times later on in his life. This Olmak would later be used by Makuta Tridax to amass several alternate versions of Toa Takanuva, and drain them of their light in order to amass an army of Shadow Toa. On a number of other occasions, Skorr was hired to aid the Brotherhood in their conquests of other lands during the Dark Time. The Brotherhood eventually became one of Skorr's most frequent employers, and he partook in many of the group's dirtier dealings. Later on, the Makuta hired Skorr to eliminate a troublesome Toa of Ice named Soalaz. Although their battle fell into Skorr's favor, Soalaz used his elemental powers to flash-freeze Skorr in a block of ice, allowing the Toa to escape. On another job, Skorr was contracted to hunt down the rogue bodyguard of a wealthy trader from Xia. Because the bodyguard had gone to work for the Makuta as a slaver, Skorr was forced to go undercover and spend two weeks in one of their prison camps posing as a slave in order to kill his target without damaging his relationship with the Brotherhood. Around the same time, Skorr was hired to put down a slave rebellion on Stelt, and was paid to assassinate a Skakdi warlord by a rival seeking to take over his territory. Eventually, his career caught the attention of the Order of Mata Nui, whose leader, Helryx, began considering him for a banishment to the Pit due to his strong connections with the criminal elements of the Matoran Universe. However, any concepts of banishing Skorr were dropped when Helryx reached the conclusion that the Zeverek had done nothing of any major consequence to earn such a sentence. Much later, when the Order began creating its team to rescue the Brotherhood's former leader, Miserix, Skorr was considered as a possible candidate for their squad. However, after deciding his talents were not suited for the suicide mission, the Order turned him down in favor of the Dark Hunter Lariska. Shortly before the Makuta invaded Karda Nui, rumors began circulating that Skorr was planning to retire from bounty hunting due to his age. Indeed, Skorr himself had become one of the universe's longest-serving bounty hunters, with a career spanning over 70,000 years. Though his long and successful career still proved intimidating, many newer bounty hunters began plotting to claim the various bounties on the Zeverek's head to jumpstart their careers. More experienced hunters, including his rivals, chose to keep their distance, aware that he was still very capable of maintaining his reputation. War with the Brotherhood Recently, during the war between the Order of Mata Nui and Brotherhood of Makuta, Skorr was offered substantial rewards by both sides to ally with them in the fight. In the end, however, Skorr found himself in the Order's pocket, who sent him to aid their assault force on Destral and to raid the island's outposts of anything valuable if possible. Following Destral's fall, Skorr was sent to aid Barraki Pridak capture a fortified Brotherhood island. In order to aid the warlord in breaking past the fortress' defenses, Skorr was tasked with hunting down a rogue Brotherhood agent who allegedly possessed valuable information on the fortress' defences and layout. After locating him, Skorr killed the agent after learning all he could, and relayed it to Pridak. Skorr then aided Pridak in his siege of the fortress before departing for the Tren Krom Peninsula to attend to some business. This business turned out to be a meeting with a representative of the legendary Shadow of Ages, who made him some kind of offer. What the offer was and what Skorr's final decision was remain unknown. After demanding a payment increase, Skorr rejoined the Order on the island of Metru Nui, and aided them during their final battle with the Brotherhood of Makuta on Metru Nui. After the battle was won, Skorr collected his reward and left Metru Nui. Teridax's Reign After Makuta Teridax assumed control over the Matoran Universe and Mata Nui's robotic body, Skorr retreated to Stelt to avoid gaining any unnecessary attention. Despite this, Skorr was employed by allies of Teridax, and aided his forces in overwhelming the Dark Hunters on Odina and also assisted the Skakdi warlord Nektann and his Rahkshi strike force in suppressing resistance on Metru Nui. However, being a true bounty hunter, Skorr also took on missions that brought him into direct conflict with Teridax's legions. He was payed a considerable sum by a splinter of the Order of Mata Nui led by Gaarnax to aid them in claiming a Matoran-inhabited island, which secretly served as a important outpost for Teridax's Rahkshi. Had it not been for Skorr, it is believed the Order would not have been able to claim the island. When the Great Spirit Robot was crippled and heavily damaged following the Battle of Bara Magna, Skorr and the surviving denizens of the Matoran Universe migrated to Spherus Magna. Spherus Magna Some time later, Skorr was employed by a representative of the Shadow of Ages, who left him a tablet that instructed to raid a small village of Matoran and Agori on the outskirts of Bota Magna for a mysterious piece of technology. After brutally attacking the village, Skorr was confronted by Mersery, Flardrek and Falmed, who had come to defend the village. During the following conflict, Skorr managed to defeat Flardrek, and impale Mersery with the blade of his tail. Deciding that the Mersion might prove a worthy hunt, Skorr decided to save Mersery's death for a later time. He subsequently resumed his mission. After retrieving an artifact from a hidden chamber within a small hut, Skorr made his way to Sandray Canyon, where he was confronted by Faceless and Hanzek, allies of Millennium who had arrived to exchange with Skorr. After giving them the artifact, and receiving his payment, Skorr was then re-hired to collect five other artifacts for Millennium, similar to the one he had given Faceless. After bidding for a higher fee and receiving a map that gave the relics' rough locations, Skorr departed to begin his search. His first act was to track down Jekart, whom he found hiding near the Hot Springs. After explaining the nature of his mission and telling him everything he knew about his employer, Jekart told him of a rumor he had heard about a Ga-Matoran traveller who had gone off on some kind of expedition to find a series of artifacts that she had learned about. Deciding it was a good place to start, Skorr departed for the White Quartz Mountains, though not before Jekart interrogated him further on the nature of his mission. Skorr then revealed that his contract with the Shadow of Ages was intended to be his last job, as he wished to retire from bounty hunting before he became too old and too weak to continue hiring himself out. After explaining that he wished to avoid getting hunted down by other mercenaries who wished to claim the bounty on his head, Skorr proceeded to threaten Jekart's life if he dared to reveal the facts surrounding his retirement to anyone else. He then departed to recuit Invex and Arzok, whom he felt could help him on his mission. Future After completing his contract with the Shadow of Ages, Skorr decided to continue his bounty hunting career, remaining a persistent bugbear for the defenders of Spherus Magna. Unwilling to paint too much of a target on his back, the Zeverek opted to lay low for a time, wishing to rebuild his operation in the new criminal landscape of Spherus Magna. One year after Spherus Magna reformed, Skorr had apparently returned to full-time bounty hunting, and cemented his reputation after leading a successful raid on an underground vault created by the Great Beings. Around this time, Skorr was allegedly crucial in putting down a robot rebellion lead by Marender. It remains unclear how much of this story is true. On a mission to loot the remains of Atero, Skorr allegedly allowed the disgraced Glatorian warrior Strakk to join his entourage. At some point during this time, Skorr decided to end his grievance with the Shadowed One and joined his army formed from the remnants of the Dark Hunters, Bone Hunters, the Skrall and other villainous characters. Skorr would stay there for a time, though had apparently left by the time the Shadowed One had begun thinking of striking against the people of Spherus Magna. Beyond these stories however, Skorr's ultimate fate remains unknown. According to one legend, Skorr met his final end in a showdown in the desert between him and an up-and-coming bounty hunter. The young hunter ultimately had the faster draw and killed the veteran mercenary, establishing himself as the preeminent bounty hunter of Spherus Magna. In this story, Skorr was allegedly left in an unmarked grave somewhere out in the wastes. Alternate Universes Toa Empire Alternate Universe In an alternate universe, Toa Tuyet formed the Toa Empire when she betrayed Toa Lhikan with the aid of Nidhiki and then unlocked the power of the Nui Stone. Subsequently, Skorr attempted to hire himself out to the Empire, though his services were only used sporadically by the Toa. Dissatisfied with the Empire's payment offers, Skorr decided to double-cross them to work for the rebellions who opposed Tuyet's rule. This resulted in him being branded as a fugitive, though gave him much credibility amongst the various resistances. Eventually, however, Skorr was captured and personally executed by Tuyet herself on the grounds that he had committed high treason against the Empire. His Plasma Launcher was then placed in the Archives as a victory trophy. Abilities and Traits Ruthless, resourceful, cunning and greedy, Skorr is among the universe's deadliest bounty hunters. Distinguished by a lack of any real sense of honor, Skorr is motivated purely by self-interest, caring little for the goals of his employers provided their goals do not harm him in the long run. Generally, he will work for just about anyone who can afford him, regardless of his employer's motives, yet prefers to avoid those who demand too much control. When presented an opportunity, Skorr will not hesitate to demand higher fees for more dangerous assignments. None can argue with his results, however; so long as the pay is satisfactory, Skorr will go to any length to complete his missions. Although Skorr does not take any pleasure from his more horrific actions, he is shockingly amoral about them. A smooth-talking and highly sarcastic individual, Skorr is known for using his sharp, dry wit as a distraction to keep his foes off-guard, and delights in sardonic commentary. Though he mainly works for his exorbitant salary, Skorr works equally hard for the thrill his occupation offers, and has often been branded a thrill seeker by others. Skorr is an unrestrained cynic at heart and has a hard time trusting others, preferring to work alone to ensure he doesn't have to split his pay. Despite his dislike of team dynamics, Skorr will occasionally allow others to assist him on his missions. However, he is treacherous and untrustworthy, and although he tends to avoid betraying his allies, he has little qualms to betraying his employers when their enemies are offering a better reward. As a master grudge holder, Skorr has many competitive rivals in the bounty hunting trade, though he does not let his personal feelings get in the way of his work. He will, on the other hand, defend his reputation extremely vigorously when it is called into question. Though a mediocre leader, Skorr is highly knowledgeable in many assassination techniques. However, there is no consistency in his hunting tactics, as Skorr prefers to approach combat in a fast-thinking and improvisational manner, which gives him both unpredictability and versatility in a fight. This has caused him to become a compulsive risk taker, though he can still be cautious to a paranoiac degree. However, Skorr has developed a strong sense of overconfidence in his abilities, and although he is mindful of his opponent's capabilities, he has become arrogant to a certain extent. Despite this, Skorr is a hunter of great expertise, and even organizations as powerful as the Brotherhood of Makuta have gone out of their way to hire him. Even so, Skorr considers himself a firmly neutral individual, with no real alignment to anybody but himself. Though a little blunt and lacking in technique, Skorr is a dangerous opponent given any blade or sword, relying on a combination of skill and luck to win such fights. Skorr also wields his launcher with incredible accuracy, and years of practice have made him both an excellent marksman and quick draw artist. However, he has become particularly dependent on his gadgets, and his skills in hand-to-hand combat fall far behind his proficiency with a good blaster, meaning he can be more easily defeated when he can't shoot his way out of a situation. Like most of his kind, Skorr can see in ultraviolet and despite his lean build, is very tough. Although his methods would suggest otherwise, he can also be very stealthy. Despite this, he prefers to forego stealth in favor of direct action. He also possesses a natural ability that allows him to shield his mind from telepathic attacks, though this mental barrier can be bypassed by a powerful mind. Skorr is also known to be an effective tracker. Tools Possessing an impressive arsenal of heavily customized, cutting-edge weapons, Skorr spares no expense to ensure his battle gear is state-of-the-art, believing that weapon selection is critical in his line of work. Because his equipment has saved his neck more than once, Skorr values efficiency over brutality. In battles that demand swordplay, Skorr originally wielded a Protosteel Sword, though discarded it in favour of the Protosteel Iron Sword, which he stole from a Toa of Iron named Feex. He also carries a highly modified Plasma Launcher as his signature weapon, which has been personalized for his particular usage. For defensive purposes, Skorr relies on a pair of unique combat gauntlets that were hand-crafted to give him additional protection. In addition to this, he has a sensor mounted on his head, which allows him to scan his surroundings. Furthermore, Skorr has a cranial apparatus implant that enhances his vision and hearing, and also possesses a set of retractable wing blades, which he can use to achieve flight. Skorr wears a bandolier that holds a series of small stun charges, which he can use to briefly disable his enemies. Like other Zeverek, Skorr has a venom-coated stinger tail. Skorr wears a metallic utility belt around his waist which he can use to store a number of his other gadgets. The belt itself was made from the hide of a Muaka. His armor is also extremely tough and dense, functioning almost like a second skin. Skorr's own armor appears to have been scavenged from multiple sources, as he has had to replace various parts due to the repeated damage over the years. In addition, it incorporates experimental cloaking technology manufactured by the Nynrah Ghosts, which can render him totally invisible; the equipment itself was based off the function of the Kanohi Huna. However, when moving, Skorr will cast off a slight shimmering effect, making his bodily outline partially visible. Vehicle Skorr pilots the Kualsi X3, a tough, best-in-class vehicle that he uses for travel. After having Invex modify it and enhance its capacities, Skorr also utilizes it in battles that demand a vehicle for aerial combat. Stats Trivia *Skorr is Chicken Bond's Secondary Self-MOC, and is considered his most fun characters to write about, due to his witty persona. In light of this, his creator has stated that he can be used as both a villain and an anti-hero, depending on the role and situation he has been placed in. *A MOC of the same name was also created by user Toa Hydros. *Skorr was named after the Sontaran commander Skorr, a character from the British science fiction series Doctor Who. *Aspects of Skorr's personality, namely his greed, were inspired by Cad Bane, a character from Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Later inspirations also came from Zaeed Massani and Gault Rennow, characters originating from games within the Mass Effect and Star Wars franchises respectively. *Chicken Bond was inspired to create Skorr after seeing the introduction of the bounty hunter Raduke in The Hydros Chronicles. He did not anticipate that Skorr would later become a character in ' own storyline. *In older drafts for the character, Skorr was intended to have spent multiple years jumping through alternate realities after being sent there by a Dark Hunter, during which he would join the Hunters' Brigade. This later mutated into the idea of him being a member of the Shadow Syndicate. Both ideas were later scrapped. Appearances Storyline Appearances *''Evils Unbound'' *''Hunted'' *''Punishment'' *''Journeys of Darkness'' (First Appearance) *''The Curtain Descends'' (Appears in a Dream) Non-Storyline Appearances *''Dark Realities'' *''Killcount'' *''Dark Origins'' *''The Dark Side'' *''Broken Worlds'' *''Haunting in Shadows'' *''The Night Vulture'' *''The Darkest Light'' *''Shattering'' *''Eternal Darkness'' *''The Nameless Toa'' See Also *Gallery:Skorr Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins